Darkness before Light
by Vines and Grapes
Summary: After his fifth year Harry knows people are hiding what really is going on. When he goes back to Hogwarts he meets a girl who he befriends but who really is she?Can she help him?


"Pass the frying pan four eyes!" said Dudley to Harry. Harry rolled his green eyes and tossed it to him. That's when Aunt Petunia shrieked at him.  
  
" How dare you throw that to Dudley. You are so ungrateful. Now for that you won't get any dinner. Go to your room, NOW!"  
  
Hungry Harry went to his room, and looked at the calendar to see how many days till he went back to Hogwarts. As he changed his clothes Pig, Ron's owl, came to the window with a letter attached:  
  
Harry,  
  
Dumbledore finally agreed to let you come stay at the Burrow, I think it's  
  
mainly because mum kept pelting him with owls.  
  
Hermione's here too.  
  
IBill and Charlie are coming too. So me and Ginny will pick you up on Saturday at 9:00. Were coming by portkey.  
  
Ron  
  
Tomorrow was Saturday; he couldn't wait to leave the Dursley's. He couldn't wait to see his two best friends either. He decided to go downstairs to tell the Dursleys.  
  
" I thought Petunia told you to go to your room!" yelled Uncle Vernon.  
  
" I know but the Weasley's have invited me too stay, they're coming at nine tomorrow," Harry said hoping they didn't object to this seeing as last time the Weasley's had blown up their fireplace and Dudley's tongue had grown four feet long.  
  
"Fine, the sooner we get rid of you.well don't just stand there, GO PACK!" Harry obediently did this not wanting to take chances. Harry walked back up the stairs and in to his room. He took out his quill and began writing a letter.  
  
He tied the letter to Hedwig's foot. "I'll be at Ron's okay?" Hedwig hooted and flew into the sky. Harry began to pack all his belongings into his trunk. Tomorrow was his birthday. He was turning sixteen but with Sirius's death still so near he felt unhappy, Sirius was the only father- like figure he had known.  
  
He finished packing but was so exhausted he fell asleep. ~*~*~*~  
  
Harry woke up sweating, he had seen Sirius and Cedris in his dream, Cedric coming the wand.his parents, Sirius going... Harry looked at the clock.8:45. Ron and Ginny were coming in fifteen minutes. He jumped out of bed and changed into some jeans and a green sweatshirt. He hauled his trunk and Hedwig's cage downstairs where the Dursley's were.  
  
"they better not becoming through the fire again boy or breaking in to the house!!!" roared Uncle Vernon looking nervous at the same time.  
  
"Erm.no.they're coming a different way," he tried to explain. He went into the living room followed by Uncle Vernon. He thought that Dudley and Aunt Petunia must have fled upstairs. The clock ticked to 9:00.  
  
"Hiya, Harry Happy Birthday," a voice said. Uncle Vernon jumped. Ron Weasley had come out of thin air with his sister, Ginny. Ginny smiled and helped with Hedwig's cage. Ron grabbed a side of Harry's trunk. Harry turned to Uncle Vernon. "See you next summer." He said to a very astonished man. Harry, Ron and Ginny grabbed the old pot that was the portkey and immediately began to whirl leaving a shocked Vernon Dursley behind. ~*~*~*~ Harry opened his eyes and he was at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was bustling around making breakfast. She stopped when she saw Harry.  
  
Hello Harry dear, Happy Birthday!" She said hugging him" God You've grown, now go upstairs and get ready for your Birthday breakfast, oh and Hermione sent you a letter and a present." She handed him a package with a letter attached. Ron looked curiously at the letter. Harry opened it as soon as they got up to Ron's room.  
  
I Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday!!! How are you? I'm having a great time in Bulgaria with Victor. Bulgaria is so amazing, you should see all the ruins and stuff. Harry I'm so sorry I can't be there but I know you'll understand, I came here because last year I couldn't. See you very soon  
  
Love Hermione P.S. Say hi to Ron for me./I  
  
"Oh. And I thought she had forgotten all about me" Ron replied sarcastically.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Uh.uh.nothing.it's just .oh nothing" Ron sputtered looking very red.  
  
"Ron if I didn't know you any better I'd say you were jealous"  
  
"Don't be stupid Harry, Hermione has been my friends for years!"  
  
"Yes but that doesn't mean you don't like her"  
  
"Harry! I don't like her like that!" Right then Ron's mum called them for breakfast. Ginny was already there."  
  
"How has you summer been Gin?" Harry asked .  
  
"Um okay Harry but Luna Luna has been writing constantly."  
  
aaa"  
  
Breakfast was al ways fun at the Weasleys. Just then Bill and Charlie apparated.  
  
"Hey mum, Hey Harry! Happy Birthday!" Harry grinned a thanks. They gave him presents. They new he was still sore about losing Sirius and he was glad they didn't mention it. He was curious what was going on with the Order but he didn't want to ask just then. He was content at the moment and didn't need reminding about the terrible things happening or about to occur. 


End file.
